In related art, although a volume of a banknote detector is small, there are more than ten sensors installed inside the banknote detector. The sensors receive the signals and then connect to the microprocessor to calculate. Most banknote detectors are designed like this on the market, the accuracy and efficiency of the banknote detectors can be effected by old or new currency, or the lack of old currency.
Multiple sensors lead to complex structure. All sensors receive the signals and then transmit the signals to the controller for the following operation. Cooperation of multiple sensors. When one of the sensors goes wrong, the result of checking will be affected, or the banknote detector will be alarmed.
When an operator operates the existing banknote detector, the operator can not judge the authenticity of the banknote by himself, and can only rely on the accuracy of the banknote detector. If the sensors of the banknote detector go wrong, the operator can not continue to use the banknote detector, in the case of a misjudgement of the banknote detector, or the operator can not judge quickly by himself.